Rescue Bots - Roll to the Rescue
by CupcakeMaster
Summary: ChasexOC - When Cody's older cousin comes to Griffin Rock, Maine after finishing up her senior year in high school, the team wishes to meet her. Cody's cousin, on the other hand, is a bit anti-social or socially awkward and would rather relax. When she discovers the truth behind the robotic team how will she react, especially when a police car carries certain feelings towards her?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The dawn in Griffin Rock, Maine was beautiful. The blazing sun appeared to be resting on the water, lighting it up with splashes of pale yellow and orange. One may compare the scene to a gentle fire. The ocean's waves were soft and were almost silent against the jagged rocks. Amongst the various shades of morning was an '_average'_ police car. Inside laid a man in his mid-fifties. His hair had dulled with age and was now gray-silver and his mustache completes his look. Although somewhat elderly, the man had lively brown eyes that seemed to belong to a child. These same eyes held authority and seriousness.

Suddenly, a young boy about eleven years of age popped out from the backseat, smiling gleefully, "Is the ferry here yet?" He had messy, sun-painted hair and the same brown eyes as his father. Minus the wrinkles.

"No. It will be soon, though, so calm your horses, Cody," The policeman said to his son, smirking at his pure joy.

"Do you think that she'll like me? Is she nice? What kind of music does she listen to? Rock? Jazz? Country?" Cody began to bombard his father with questions, leaning over the driver seat. His father laughed, but answered the ridiculous questions as best as he could, "She will adore you and is very kind, although a bit quiet. Her music preferences are strange. She likes…uh…what's the weird music with little to none words in it? You said it was bass or something among those lines."

"Oh! You mean techno and dubstep?" Cody aided his father with a hyper smile.

"Yeah, that…_stuff_," Cody's father winced at memories of the loud music, "…she'll listen to that kind of music, but she said that she's come across a few other bands." Cody immediately opened his mouth to create new questions, but, luckily, the police car saved his father's life.

"Chief Burns – I hate to interrupt, but I believe that the ferry is pulling into the docks," the police car casually spoke. Yep…it actually spoke…using words, sentences, and all those kinds of things.

"Affirmative, come on Cody. It's time to meet your older cousin." Chief Burns murmured, opening the car door.

"_Noble_!" his son exclaimed, happily leaping from the vehicle.

* * *

**CupcakeMaster:** Jesus! It's finally done! :D ...Even though it took me about ten minutes to do...or possibly less. Anyways, since my main OC hasn't been introduced yet, I shall speak for her. MUAHAHA-

**Holly:** -HEY! What about_ 'Welcome to my Life'_, man? You left everyone hanging. That isn't fair! Besides, it's pretty much been an entire year without a sign of updates. When on Earth do you plan to continue it? D:

**CupcakeMaster:** *_Lowers head_* Ah, yeah, so on to my serious announcement:

I'm ending the story _'Welcome to my Life'_ due to issues with the storyline and Mary-sue moments. *_Drags KnockOut from _Transformers Prime_ in front of me_* I hate the storyline...it keeps coming out terrible and the Mary-sue level is out of hand. I switched schools and the story was started when all of my friends pitched in their OCs and gave me ideas. I don't see them anymore. What does this mean? A terrible storyline. I'm so sorry and I know that you probably want to kill me right now, but I just can't make this story without my best friends. Please understand that this is hard for me and this normally doesn't happen with any of my stories unless something drastic like this occurs. However, my new friends are fantastic writers and I've introduced them to creating OCs. It's coming out good so far, so they might help me create another story once they get the hang of it. I'm still introducing them to the _Transfan_ world and they're timid about becoming apart of it, however. ^^'

**Holly:** O_O Whoa! Whoa! What the heck is going to happen to me, then? D: You won't abandon me, will you? I already miss Leah, Danny, Corinne... *_Sniff_*

**CupcakeMaster:** I normally find you annoying, but... *_Hugs_* you're going to be mentioned quite a lot in this story and I promise you'll be my new OCs best bro. You can show her PewDiePie!

**Holly:** _YES!_

**KnockOut: **Let me go, fleshy! You'll scratch my paint! D8

**CupcakeMaster:** Oh yeah, you're still here! Good-bye! *_KnockOut is sent back to Narnia - ERM, the _Nemesis*


	2. Chapter One - Annabel

**Chapter One - Annabel**

The sound of obnoxious squawking from a group of teenagers alerts me that Griffin Rock is nearby. The excited teens had been in my grade, but I didn't dare approach them. I wasn't exactly…social. I was pretty good with family members, like Uncle Burns and my parents, but with my peers? No, just…no.

I've noticed that everyone that shares my age and gender is more into make-up and that blasted British boy band _(A/N: Cookies to anyone who can guess the name of this band. XD)_. I had always hung out with the nerds, computer geeks, or even some adults. Unsurprisingly, whenever I tell people that I'm really eighteen, they always seem to claim they thought I was about twenty-something. This never seems to shock me anymore. That's how many times this has happened to me.

The speakers seemed to buzz to life and the captain's voice dominated the static, "We are currently arriving at Griffin Rock. It is recommended that all passengers make their way to the drop-off section in the front of the ferry. Thank you and please come again." A small click ended the message and the passengers began to grab their belongings. I did the same, grasping my red suitcase and making my way down the stairs of the boat carefully. I was in the middle of the crowd as the door opened and passengers swarmed out. Why the heck some of these people were in such a rush still puzzles me. It's Griffin Rock, after all. It was time to relax and take in the strange-yet-familiar sights. Well, familiar to me, anyways, since I had been here several times before.

Much to my surprise, I saw my uncle standing there and my little cousin, Cody. My face lit up in a shy smile, "Hey, guys!" I was prepared to take a taxi…or walk. I don't believe that Griffin Rock has many taxis considering its small size. _Dang you, New York instincts,_ I mentally hiss. Cody – whom had been chewing his father's ear off – froze at my voice and grinned widely, "Anna!" Yep, that's my name. Well, my nickname, anyways. My full name was Annabel Rose Burns. My little cousin, who had grown quite noticeably, raced towards me and enveloped me in a hug, "I missed you so, so, so, so-"

"-much?" I finished for him.

He squeezed me so I took it as a 'yes'.

My uncle, Chief Burns, approached me with a welcoming smile, "Nice to see you again. How's my brother? I can only guess that you're keeping him out of trouble." I give him an equally-joyous smile and reply, "It's nice to see you, too. My dad's fine, but trouble seems to find the both of us no matter how I much I try to avoid it." My uncle merely chuckles, "Nothing _too_ bad, I presume?" I shake my head and giggle, "Most of the trouble involves arguments about who's going to get the last Dorito chips bag."

We share a small laugh at this fact.

Chief Burns eyes my suitcase, "Need any help carrying that?" I smirk, but say no and thank him for his offer.

Cody grabs my left arm abruptly and looks up at me, "I can't wait to show you the team!"

"Um…what team? Is there more than just the family now?" I ask calmly. Oh jeez, I'm not good around strangers. Nope. Not good. This trip is going to end up going to the dumps.

"You…you could say that," my uncle says, "but you're going to have to meet them for I lack words to explain them."

"They're robots!" Cody explained, smiling widely once again. Oh, thank everything in the universe…they're not living. _Phew! _Cody, however, continued to speak, "Oh, I'm sure they'll like you!" I try not to sputter, but I do so, anyways, "Wait a second, what? How are they going to like me? They…_are_ robots…aren't they?" I give my uncle a pleading look, but his head is turned. _Dammit,_ I think, _they're probably going to think I'm some kind of stuttering idiot. It's either that or a shy weirdo. On the bright side, maybe they'll be friendly and welcome me. Hold up! They're also robots. How the heck does that go together? Robots are _non_-living. They can't have feelings. What factors am I missing, here? As far as I'm concerned, only animals and insects are living beings. What the Hell? Now I'm _seriously_ confused._

My little cousin throws me out of my thought cloud with, "There's Chase!"

"Huh? Where is he?" I ask, looking around, "Uh…is Chase your dog?" Then, I realize where Cody is pointing. He's pointing at the police car that Uncle Burns is standing next to. Perhaps a dog is waiting in the car? Wait…didn't my uncle have a strict _'no-pet'_ policy? Then…they named their vehicles for fun?

"Chase," my uncle said sternly to the cop car, "transform."

"T-Transform?" I murmur, looking down at my cousin. Soon, the sound of gears shifting and grinding fill my ears and I see the police car begin to change shape. Cody smiled at me, though I was too busy gaping at the humanoid robot, "Cool, isn't it? This is Chase. He's my dad's partner." Frankly, I could care less about his name or his rank, considering my head felt light. I refused to let myself faint in front of the three, though. "Holy cow," I whisper, after examining the robotic police car-thing with my eyes. I didn't want to go anywhere remotely close to that thing. After satisfying myself with safety issues I glance warily at Chief Burns, "I'm well-aware that you needed a new car…but this…this is a bit much, don't you think?" Cody and my uncle simply shared a short laugh at my facial expression. I was pretty damn serious, though. This was _way_ over the top according to my standards.

My uncle turned to the robot creature and just gave it a simple nod. As if it were under a spell, the robot-thing quickly transformed back into its police car form. I inhale sharply before looking at Cody, my innocent little cousin, "That…was a lot to take in. Especially in one day." My uncle put a hand on my back and took my red suitcase, smiling, "I understand, Annabel. Don't worry, though, everyone at base is the same. Um…there are more robots, however."

"Fudge," I mutter out loud. Cody had to stifle a chuckle at my sudden slump of the shoulders and the poor excuse of a curse. I give my cousin a mischievous smirk…right before giving him a light, friendly noogie. Cody protested with small noises and eventually managed to twist out of my grip, "Race you!" I swiftly chased after him, missing my childhood energy that seemed to be endless.

Cody leapt into the backseat with an excited yelp, urging me to come. I had slowed down and blinked at the police car with uncertainty, "Is it safe?" I couldn't help asking softly.

"It's perfectly safe, Anna! My dad's still the one in control of the driving!" my little cousin exclaimed, waving his hand at me once more. I sigh, defeated, and walked forward with caution, "I'm definitely going to have to get used to this, aren't I, Cody?" That was more of a statement than a question. A childish grin merely covered my cousin's face and he said, "It's easy to get used to!" I eye the windows and seats nervously, remaining on edge, "Yeah. Sure it is." Cody laughed at me and I turned to him in confusion, "What?" He snickered at me, "Why are you so afraid?" I shrug and retort calmly, yet sarcastically, "Oh, for no reason. I'm _just _sitting in some giant robot-car thing. Or is it the other way around?" Cody shrugged in reply, "It works both ways, I suppose."

"Yikes…" I murmur, looking out the tinted windows. The town seemed so very peaceful, well, compared to the city it was, anyways. I missed the scenery terribly when I was at home. Between the flourishing forests, fresh air, and docile creatures, I consider this place my second home.

Little did I know…foreign beings now roamed this place, too, and I'm closer to them than I expect. How did I not see this from the start?

* * *

**CupcakeMaster:** I did this entire thing in one day! Aren't you proud of me, guys? No? Yes? Maybe-so? :P

**Holly:** I'm pretty sure everyone's still pissed at you for deleting _'Welcome to my Life'_. *_Pouts_*

**CupcakeMaster:** No! *_Cries for eternity_*

**Holly:** O_O Uh, CupcakeMaster doesn't own Rescue Bots, _Hasbro_ does, but she does own me and Annabel Burns. R and R, folks?

_SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

**CupcakeMaster:** Meh... *_Sniffle_*


	3. Chapter Two - Family

**Chapter Two - Family**

The police car comes to a graceful stop and my eyes snapped up, away from my phone. I had decided to show Cody _Angry Birds_ a few moments ago and he loved it, especially the black, bomb bird. I quickly glanced outside of the tinted window, eyeing their base – or home. Nothing much had changed, really, so I was glad for that. But still, the giant robot-cars still were in there, almost waiting for me.

I sigh indifferently and open the door, Cody at my heels, "Where are the others?" I chose to ask, looking around for my other cousins that were around my age, but a bit older.

Uncle Burns shrugged and replied, "I suppose they're on a mission. There was something on the news about a black bear getting close to the town this morning. I guess it was true." My eyes open a bit wider and I mutter, "Aren't black bears the friendliest?" Chief Burns shook his head lightly at my city nature and chuckled, "A bear's a bear. When they're hungry, they don't really care what you think about them."

Cody came to my side, smiling, "They just want food!" I blink in surprise, and gave a nervous glance to the woods that barely peeked out from behind the building, "Lovely. I guess you _do_ learn something new every day." My uncle smirked and opened the police car – uh, Chase's trunk and took out my suitcase. I blink and swiftly take action, "I can carry it. You don't need to." He simply waves me off, though, smiling, "I may be old now, but I can certainly pick up luggage, Annabel." I roll my eyes, then smile sheepishly, "Okay…"

My little cousin is soon tugging on my arm again, "Let's go inside! I can show you where I help the team and where you can sleep and…" I tune him out a little, not really looking forward to all the things he can reintroduce me to. I remember most of the building, after all. Cody then proceeded to drag me towards the door and babble "Oh! I know! We can watch a movie. How about '_Rio'_? Or maybe we can watch '_The Lorax'_!" I smile at my little cousin. I may be terrible with most kids, but Cody was still adorable at this age.

"Do you have any Disney classics?" I ask him, looking around base once we entered.

"Oh! Do you want to see the _'Lion King'_? We have the sequel somewhere around here, as well!" Cody blurted out immediately, racing ahead of me. I watch as he rummages through the stack of movie cases in amusement, "Nope. No. Gross – a romance. Who bought that? Oh! I found both of them." My little cousin raises the two movies in victory, ending his commentary. I giggle and clap for him, "Good job, but you might want to take a look at the destruction you left behind." Cody lets out a short, "Hmm?" and turns around, eyeing his damage. Almost every movie was lying on the floor, some cases stretching as far as the couch. His eyes almost bug out and he exclaims, "What? I didn't do all of that!"

I laugh at his rapid reaction and his attempts to shove everything back onto the shelf. Soon, however, Chief Burns arrives at the scene and surveys the mess, "Cody…really?"

His son stands straight up and points at the floor, "There was a little earthquake! You probably didn't feel it because a witch cast a spell on you when you were sleeping. I didn't want to tell you because…I, uh, thought you would…um…get hurt! Yeah, the witch said she'd hurt you! Ah, yeah. That sounds about right." The entire room was deathly silent. I exchange skeptical glances with my uncle, whom was holding my red suitcase.

"I don't know how to answer. I just…what? Where on Earth did you come up with that excuse, Cody?" I asked my little cousin, who was smiling proudly at his announcement. I was almost dumbstruck by his imagination at the moment. I replay his words in my head about several times more, staring at my uncle in confusion. However, Chief Burns is equally confused by his son's statement, so we just stand there in an awkward silence. In the middle of this, my cousin puts the first and original _'Lion King'_ into the DVD player and plops himself on the couch. Perhaps he just watched a bit too many Sci-Fi movies?

_(A/N: Have you ever had a little kid give you an excuse like this? It's adorable to watch them, but seriously! O_O) _I shake myself out of my puzzled trance and settle down next to Cody on the couch. I decided to drop the incident altogether and get on with my vacation. No doubt I would tell a close friend about that moment, though. She – being like me, but with a bit more courage – would most likely enjoy hearing the boy's tale of earthquakes and witches. _Wow,_ I think, _there's so many mess-ups with that sentence that I don't even want to get _started_ on._

When the movie starts, I can't help but smile when Cody snuggles against my arm. Most boys his age would be embarrassed to do this, so I admired this about him. Though, I never really snuggled much with neither my father nor my mother when I was little. I'm still puzzled why I hated contact between me and others. I guess I wasn't normal. Then again, strange is the new normal nowadays, right? Cody merely sighed, watching as Simba and Nala padded towards the watering hole on the screen, Zazu flying nearby. Soon, my eyes drifted from the screen to the brightly-painted symbol on the wall. _Well, that's certainly new,_ I think, narrowing my eyes in deep thought; _I wonder what the symbol means. It almost reminds me of that blasted robot-car. Wait…did they actually paint that in honor of those things? I refuse to worship them! _

When I turn my attention back to the movie, I see Mufasa giving his son a little chat. Soon, they were wrestling playfully and I give the screen a warm smile. I missed those times when my dad and I had moments similar to that. What ever happened to those days? I realize that my little cousin is limp against my arm and face him. He's watching the TV screen with longing, "Dad used to play with me like that, but now he's so busy…and he doesn't have the time." I flinch at Cody's statement. He didn't deserve to be ignored. He was a bright kid compared to most. I ruffle his hair a bit in a friendly matter and give him an awkward shoulder-hug, "Cody, your dad still adores you and I know that for a fact. I promise I'll get him to play with you soon, even if it's just a game of catch." Cody smiles and lifts his gaze from the movie ever-so-slightly, "Really? You will?"

I merely nod.

I have to try, after all. How do I know I'm going to fail if I don't even bother trying?

By now, Simba was prancing around with Nala and the infamous _'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'_ song was playing at a soothing pace. Cody was resting against my arm, his eyes half-closed.

Out of nowhere, rather obnoxious yelling erupted from the doorway and I hear the squealing of tires against the cement floor. Cody, startled by the sudden noise, jumps up from the couch and gives the source a rather hazy look, rubbing his eyes, "Kade," he groaned in protest, "you're way too loud." Timidly, I turn around and notice my oldest cousin, Kade Burns leaping from his fire truck, whooping in joy despite his little brother's complaint. Ah, I had heard plenty of information about his new vehicle from my uncle. The fire truck seemed quite advanced and perhaps even a little different from the ones I normally would see…perhaps that thing was a freaking robot, as well?

A green bulldozer had also pulled in, and just by looking at it I could only imagine what kinds of stunts it could pull off. The vehicle came to a peaceful stop and the engine could be heard powering down as my other male cousin, Graham Burns, stepped out, nonchalantly adjusting his glasses and tucking his trusty hard hat under his arm, "We all participated in that mission, so don't hog _all_ of the credit, Kade." I watched in silent amusement as Kade ran a few fingers through his thick, fire-like hair, his pale brown eyes narrowed as he clearly wanted to retort. My cousin, Graham, looked the same since I had last seen him. From his mousey-blonde hair to his nerdy black glasses that covered his deep brown eyes _(A/N: When I first saw Graham's glasses the first actual word to pop into my head was 'hipster'. Is that a bad thing? ^^')_ .

"Cat got your tongue, Kade?" a teasing voice arises from the staircase and I see my only female cousin, Dani step down from the last step, stretching. Her dark brown hair was slicked back from the wind so I could only guess she flew more often nowadays. Her chocolate-brown eyes glistened in mischief as Kade bristled in anger. In an attempt to make myself known I prop both my arms up on the couch I was sitting on and cocked an eyebrow, "Do you guys _still _fight like this every day?" I ask, but the sentence sounded as if it were forced out due to my awkwardness.

Inwardly, I smirked in justice as all three of their heads whipped to my direction in shock. Their faces were absolutely priceless. Graham had literally jumped at the first few syllables and bumped into his favored bulldozer, "What the heck? Who was…_Anna_?" I was a bit stunned at his swift reaction, but managed to sheepishly wave and murmur, "Uh, how's it going?" A full-out smile suddenly crossed Dani's face and she ran over to hug me, "Hah! It's been forever since I last saw you!" Her arms enveloped me, and then she gave me a playful smirk, "So, there's going to be another girl at base now, huh?" Kade moaned in the background, his once-proud posture slumping, "God help us all…"

"There is a bit too much male ego hanging around here." Dani claims, eyeing her siblings. Graham merely put his hands up in the air in surrender as he walked near us to greet me. Out of all my cousins, I had to admit I got along better with Graham due to our equal smarts and personalities. Kade muttered something under his breath before also coming over, "It would be rude to not say hello, wouldn't it?"

"I missed you, too, Kade." I giggle softly. After numerous visits I had figured out my eldest cousin and I knew this was his special way of saying hi. Dani plopped down on the couch next to Cody, causing him to squirm closer to me for more room, "So, how's life in the _Big Apple_?"

I sigh, recalling my home, but refuse to let homesickness overwhelm me, "It's way too hot, and _Times Square_ gets a bit too busy for my liking, but I can deal with it." Cody, after living in a tight-knit community his entire life, couldn't help but ask, "How busy does it get?" I smirk at my little cousin, and reply, "Busy to the point where you're shoulder-to-shoulder with random people and you have to swerve to dodge others. In the city no one will move for you, it's almost like a showdown to see who will cower and avoid the person first." Cody winces at my words in horror, obviously imagining the average New Yorker lifestyle, "How do you survive?" I simply shrug and retort with a smile, "I walk, find the nearest hot dog and water stand for nourishment, and walk some more." Kade laughs at this, but it was damn true. That was basic life, and if you had enough change left over from lunch, you'd go and get some frozen yogurt or whatever.

"It's true! I swear!" I exclaim desperately at my chuckling cousins, "and don't bother asking me how those stupid businessmen walk around in their suits and ties all day long without breaking a sweat! I'm pretty sure that they're super heroes or something!" Cody blinked in surprise at my outburst, but my older cousins already expected this sort of behavior from me. Underneath all that shyness, they knew I had a bubbly side of me, even if it made _extremely_ rare appearances. Chief Burns interrupted our fun by stepping into the room, smiling, and said, "I hope you're having fun, kiddos."

My eyes widened at his new attire. He was wearing his infamous Hula-girl apron. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered whatever happened to his numerous other aprons. Such as the "_Kiss the Chef_" apron or even the yellow one that had a pixelated black mustache on it. Whereas I was struggling to contain my laughter at my uncle's antics, my cousins had pure poker faces. Suddenly, a warm, sweet scent filled my nose and I feel my mouth water slightly. What was _that_? Dani, however, took the words straight from my mouth, "What's cooking?" Kade and Graham had leaned over the couch and were both trying to peek into the kitchen out of curiosity. Their father stepped in front of their vision, though, and I swear I could see him smirking under that bushy mustache, "It's a Burns special." I'm quite sure that this got _all _of our undivided attention.

"Special?" Cody repeats the word, "what kind of special? Like…a special stuffed with sugar?"

"You'll all find out soon enough." Chief Burns merely stated before stepping back into the kitchen with his mustache pulled upwards as he smiled at our sudden dramatic silence.

"…I hope he finishes the _'special'_ soon." Kade mutters, also being tormented by the amazing scent of food.

"Amen!" Dani murmurs rather loudly.

I smile and giggle silently at their hypnotized expressions.

* * *

**CupcakeMaster: **_Ahhhhh~_ it's actually done, bros! I mean, friends...erm...I blame PewDiePie and Cry for that.

**Annabel:** That...that was fun, I guess.

**Holly:** Oh my God! You mentioned me, girl, thank you! Annabel, I'm going to be your bro and I promise that you will be subscribed to PewDiePie by the end of this hour. That is my goal!

**Annabel:** O_O Help me?

**CupcakeMaster:** Meh, I'm sorry, she's like that. You get used to it quickly, though.

Anyways...

I'd like to explain a couple of things in this weird, little chapter. First of all, the whole scene with Cody and the mess of movies was inspired by something that actually happened to me about a year ago. I felt that it would fit with the scene...or at least seem appropriate. I was at my friend's house and her little sister knocked over a stack of her video games when chasing the cat around. The words Cody says are an exact replica of those spoken by my friend's little sister, just so you know. Next, I've never lived in a city, but whenever I visit _New York City_ that is how it is for me. I'm terribly sorry if it is not like that for you, but I was just writing down my very own experiences. ^^' Heh, heh...

Jesus, Holly! Don't use _'le glomp'_ on poor Anna! D:

**Holly:** Oh, um... *_Drops Annabel_* Sorry about that, bro. Uh, CupcakeMaster doesn't own _'Transformers: Rescue Bots'_, but she does own Annabel and I.

**Annabel:** *_Laying on floor, limp_* Review, favorite, and don't be afraid to critique us, dear readers...uh, I think you may have broken some of my bones, Holly...

**Holly:** ...Scrap.


	4. Chapter Three - Relaxation

**Chapter** **Three** **-** **Relaxation**

The trio of my older cousins chatted and Cody relaxed against the arm of the couch, sprawled out. I smile at this. Cody has to be the only kid that I still find adorable for his age. He, fortunately, is also the only person younger than me that I can communicate with without being too weird. Now, that's quite a feat.

I allow myself to slouch and make myself at home, letting the comfort of vacation wash over me. Oh, how I adored summer. However, something begins to create yet another storm in my brain. _What about the other robot-cars?_ I think with a slight frown,_ I haven't seen them yet. _

Though I'm not very eager to see them, I can't help but wonder what they look like. I've already guessed that my cousins' new vehicles are most likely the robot-cars, but I still ponder about how much money my uncle probably spent on those things. Was it even worth it? Are they really better than any ordinary rescue vehicle?

"Cookies!" I hear Chief Burns cry out from the kitchen doorway. All of our heads turned at the exclamation. I get off the couch and brush back my bangs a little. Cody darts past me and eyes the cookies with excitement, "Yes! Chocolate chip - my favorite!" I'm not going to even try and estimate the amount of cookies he swipes from the tray. I'm just aware it was enough to make the rest of us cast a few amused glances and chuckle.

I take one, mostly because I don't get enough exercise to take much more. I can only guess that that's going to change if I'm going to stay here for my entire summer vacation. After taking about two bites from the chocolate chip cookie I look down at my copper-colored watch. It's already two o'clock, much to my surprise. I guess the saying _"Time flies when you're having fun,"_ is true.

Dani approaches me, leaving her two older brothers to try and have a civilized chat.

"Hey, do you want to go and unpack? I'll keep them busy if you would like me to." Dani suggests with a kind smile. I merely smile back and nod once before replying, "Really? That'd be great. Thanks, Dani." She just waves a single hand in the hair at me and says, "Consider it a girl-to-girl favor." I dip my head in thanks again and head off to my temporary room to unpack. Thank everything holy that there is going to be another female with me during this trip. I would basically be royally screwed if there wasn't.

Dani, on the other hand, dropped her smile and placed a hand on her forehead in relief as I walked up the stairs. That had been a close one for her. When Dani heard the sound of the door close she turned to the three rescue vehicles that were completely still, "_Clear_!"

At the word, all three vehicles shifted and changed their shapes until they were the forms of three high-tech robots. The one I had run into earlier with my little cousin and uncle, the police car Chase, was among them. The mech's yellow optics seemed void of all emotion. The fire truck, a red mech with amber optics folded his arms across his chassis and huffed, "That was the _'cousin'_ you have been bragging about all this time?" His dull, disapproving expression matched his gruff words. The last one, however, the green bulldozer seemed elated. His light amber eyes were filled with joy, "What is she like? Is she a technician like Graham?" Dani just giggled and quieted him down by using her hand to perform _"lower volume"_ motion, "She may seem shy - well...she is...but if you get Annabel out of her shell she can be a lot of fun. Sorry, Boulder, but Anna is just a civilian," when Boulder slouched a little in disappointment Dani decided to continue, "however, I suppose you can call her an artist. She pretty much draws anything that she sets her mind to."

Boulder perked up in renewed excitement and grinned, "Oh, what does she draw?"

Dani narrowed her eyes and looked down at her shoes, trying to recall what she found her cousin drawing the most, "Um...I think she always drew animals...mostly cats and dogs, but I also caught her drawing a few dragons and people when she visited more recently."

The red mech rolled his optics in boredom, whereas Chase kept his famous poker face, even though he was slightly interested.

In my temporary room, however, things were going smoothly. The bed was finally set up with my favorite light gray, fluffy blanket and pillow (both presents from my father before I left). The bed had been in the corner, so at the side of it lay a fair-sized, wooden dresser that I was currently filling with the clothes I had chose to bring with me. Mentally, I checked off my list of favorite T-shirts, jeans, and hoodies.

_Doctor Who shirt? Check._

_Comfy, blue hoodie? Check._

_Navy blue jeans? Check._

The list goes on.

After about fifteen more minutes of organizing I take a couple of steps back and view my work. I simply nod subconsciously when I am pleased and take out my pitch-black laptop which I had earned by babysitting three ungrateful boys for about four months. The memories of those four months will forever haunt me, as well as my nightmares. I can't help but feel bad for that poor, yet extremely brave mother. Using the laptop's screen as a mirror before I turn it on I check my appearance. My medium-length dirty blonde hair was a bit messy from the countless seats I had slouched against. My gray-blue eyes were a bit tired-looking from waking up so early to catch the ferry.

"Whatever, I'll just brush my hair and sleep." I murmur out loud without much thought. I didn't care much about looking like a doll. I never really wore noticeable makeup like my female peers unless it was Halloween or if it was required for a certain cosplay. The only other time, depending on the person and the occasion, I would wear makeup is when I was going to an important party that required formal wear.

Ah, well, I'm just guessing that this makes me unique. In a good way, of course.

After swiftly running my brush through my hair I decide to send my friend, Holly, who I previously mentioned, a message on Skype. When I realized she wasn't online - probably sleeping the whole day away - I chose to type up the message about my day and wait for her reply. I could only guess that she is going to answer me at midnight, knowing her. Holly always sleeps all day during summer and stays awake all night. When this pattern is interrupted the outcome is _definitely_ not pretty to look at.

_Hey, bro. Just wanted 2 update u on wuts goin on. I'm at griffin rock w/ my uncle and his family. The ferry sucked as usual, but i guess that is 2 be expected by now. It is nice 2 be away from all the yellow taxis and tall buildings i guess. Dis place is also dead quiet compared 2 the city. Also...i have a story on my little cuz, Cody, 2 share. When he was looking 4 the lion king he managed 2 make 1 heck of a mess. Do u wanna take a guess on wut he blamed dis mess on? He claimed that a mini earthquake occurred and his father didn't feel it cuz a witch cast a spell on him while he wuz sleeping. Pedo witch much? LOL. Idk, but reply soon plz g'night._

Smirking, I sent the message and closed my laptop without hesitation. I loved using Skype to type quick messages and be lazy with my grammar. It was a good break from all the seriousness in life, but I still looked towards YouTube and Tumblr for relief, as well. Most of all, I looked towards my favorite Swedish gamer, PewDiePie, whenever I was having a bad day.

_Well, now we're getting off track, so back to real life and away from the fact/though cloud!_ I think sarcastically. _Why must I always get carried away when I'm thinking?_

All of the sudden, I hear someone knock my door, so I set my laptop on my bed and approach the door, hoping it was Dani. Opening the door, my hopes were shattered to see Kade standing there with a water gun.

When he pulls the plastic trigger I jump back with a high-pitched yelp and hug myself in defense. When I realize the dumb thing is empty I scowl at my eldest cousin and exclaim, "What the crap, dude? I haven't even done anything to you, yet!" He drops the plastic water gun and it hits the floor as he bursts out into full-blown laughter, "Oh my God! Hah, your face! You were _so_ scared, Anna!" I huffed and pouted, but not before growling nonsense about what I was going to do for revenge.

I close the door in his face, but I can still hear him softly laughing. The sound of someone climbing up the metal steps alerts me that Kade is about to be scolded so I stay by my door to listen. I vaguely hear Dani shout, "Kade, you jerk! What did you do?"

I pry open my door so Dani can see the furious glint in my eyes, which only causes her to approach slower. Rather than watching in silence, I decided to speak up in a soft tone, "Do you have any pink paint, stickers, markers, makeup...anything pink or perhaps even neon? I want to prank him...soon." Dani shrugged and pretended to stroke a non-existent goatee on her face, "Wait for me. You are _not_ pranking my brother alone."

Kade's quiet laughter quickly transformed into a mortified expression, and he manages to murmur, "Say what now?"

Let the prank wars begin!

* * *

**CupcakeMaster:** I'm so sorry that this is as short as it is, but I'm going on vacation this Monday so I wanted to get this out before I lost Internet. Hope you liked it!

**Holly:** Eek! You said my name in this chapter! 8D I'll reply to Anna right now! _*Starts furiously typing* _

**Annabel: **...I'm getting used to the insanity by now. I'll just do the disclaimer and get this over with: CupcakeMaster does not own _Transformers: Rescue Bots_ because _Hasbro_ does. Unfortunately, she does own Holly and I.

**Holly:** Done! _*Throws hands up in air* _Wait...what exactly do you mean by "unfortunately"?

**CupcakeMaster:** Special thanks to all our reviewers and followers! I will mention everyone who has stuck with this story in the next chapter! :3


	5. Chapter Four - Marshmallows

_(**A/N:** CupcakeMaster has just gotten her very own DeviantArt account and has posted stuff on there! Find her on DeviantArt by searching for XCupcakeMasterX! Thanks for the support and enjoy the chapter!)_

* * *

**Chapter Four - Marshmallows**

"Cry, will you be my valentine?" I listened to the fanfiction that was read by PewDiePie and his American bro, Cry.

"He whispered..." Cry drawled out quietly, hinting that PewDiePie should have asked the question in a softer tone. As if under command, the Swedish gamer quickly, but in lower volume as Cry had suggested, repeated the question. I, before even hearing Cry's reply, blurted out into giggles. I knew exactly what the American was going to say since I had seen the video before. It never got old. YouTube never gets old either, especially because of all the animated music videos, video game walkthroughs, and hilarious bloggers.

_PING!_

I smiled in relief - Holly had answered my Skype message before dinner. I wanted to eat a good meal and sleep right after. I normally pull off all-nighters accidentally while scanning the Internet for something interesting. I regret going through with them soon afterwards, though, considering I wake up and realize that I had about five minutes of rest.

I swiftly exited YouTube and opened the Skype window, bracing myself for a crazy reply:

_lol, it's good 2 hear that ur having a good time. I've just been being lazy & staying home all day. I think that's bad 4 my health...but it IS SO FREAKING HOT down here! D: I swear I'll pass out if I go outside! Any tips on how 2 avoid the heat? I'm dying & the air conditioning sucks. Meh! Well, enough about me being whiney & crap, how u doing? Find any guys? X3 or r u still going 2 be 4ever alone? I know I am! :3 anything strange happen 2 u yet? I was reading stuff about griffin rock & found an article on all the crazy machines that r being built down there...does the name doc greene ring a bell? :P I don't want some haywire machine going all gangster on u! XD_

I smirk at the end of the message. So, there are machines being built on this island? Perhaps that's where my uncle got the robot-cars from. It would make sense...I suppose. _Well, whatever, that's their business, not mine,_ I think. If it was so important about where they got the machines from they probably would've told me by now. _They are just machines. Just cold, non-living, metal things. That police car...bot...felt warm, though, and not just in the 'the-sun's-too-hot' kind of way,_ I pause, narrowing my eyes before slowly shaking my head. _Once again, none of my business,_ I remind myself.

I quickly type back a reply before Holly would start thinking I abandoned her, even if my status was 'online':

_Hey! =] being lazy and staying home all day? Sounds like u! XD just stay inside like u already r to avoid the heat. ANYWAY...nahhh I haven't heard of any Doc Greene yet. I promise I won't be killed by any crazy machine! ;$ that's cray-cray! ...I'm so sorry for using that word... O.O_

I paused to yawn and stretch. I swiftly place my hands back on the keyboard, but freeze. Should I tell my friend about the new robot-cars my uncle now owns? I smirk to myself. Nope...I need pictures to make her jealous first.

_So yeah, gtg and eat dinner. I'll talk more tomorrow! Bye! :D_

I hit 'Send' and exit Skype, shutting down the laptop as fast as I could. Now, all I had to do was eat and sleep, then enjoy the company of my uncle and cousins. I frowned. I preferred to be alone, but I know it isn't good to exclude myself from society. Besides, my mom would pretty much _kill_ me if I didn't talk to anyone face-to-face. Apparently roleplaying online wasn't considered being social to parents. So, I suppose social networking was a pointless invention.

I sighed softly to myself and closed the top on my laptop, placing it on my pillow. With a huff, I lift myself from the bed and make my way towards the door. I stopped when I rested my hand on the doorknob. I could've swore I heard unfamiliar, muffled voices from where I was standing.

"Hey, guys...you...about the new...?" I hear someone ask in excitement. The voice sounded as if it belonged to a young man, but I couldn't make out the full sentence. I turned the doorknob and hear the same strange sound of gears turning and metal shifting. Once the door is open and my head is out I see four vehicles. The first three are the bulldozer, firetruck, and the police car. The new one was Dani's helicopter.

I carefully observe the white and orange paint, as well as the sky-colored glass. _Nice,_ I think with a tiny smile. Uncle Burns definitely knows how to please his daughter. I wonder what would happen if I asked my dad for a helicopter...probably not much.

I eye the four vehicles for a few more moments before finally realizing something. How the hell did Dani get the helicopter down here in the first place? I mean, wouldn't it take a while to get something such as that down here? I know their new vehicles transform, but still, I thought she would be telling Cody about the mission rather than making all the proper commands to get that thing down here. I wouldn't think that those machines would be advanced enough to know exactly how to get downstairs and into the base. Maybe the technology in Maine is better than the technology of New York? I wouldn't think so...

I narrow my eyes at the cars and helicopter in deep thought and confusion. I could have swore I heard a voice, as well.

"Weird..." I mutter as I exit my room completely, shutting the door behind me and jogging down the steps. Perhaps all that time spent on Tumblr has finally fried my brain. Serves me right. I can't help but think about all that precious time wasted by looking at GIFS.

I force my mind away from Tumblr insanity and make my way down the last two or three steps. I see a familiar blonde turn around and smile, "Hi, cousin!" I simply return with a grin and a short nod of my head, sending my bangs over my eyes. Since I wasn't wearing my glasses (which I almost never wear anyways because my eyes are much better than they used to be) I ignored the sudden vision blockage. I could still see, after all. It wasn't like I went blind all of the sudden.

Cody gave me a swift, one-armed hug and then proceeded to drag me towards the kitchen. I allow this, knowing that there was very little I could do to get out of this situation. When we reach the kitchen the scent of foods invade my nose. The main foods I could detect were chicken, broccoli, and mashed potatoes. Don't forget the gravy! I think, attempting to amuse myself, but failing miserably.

"So, what do you want?" Cody asked, tugging at my arm to snap me out of my trance. I smile mischievously, "Well..."

**_Time Skip_**

I wipe the corners of my mouth with my napkin. The only leftovers on my plate were bits of gravy that had splashed. Placing down the napkin, I cautiously look at Kade, who had been sitting down and waiting for all of us to finish. Dani stretched and yawned, "I'm beat. Who wants to hit the hay?" Cody jumped up from his wooden chair, surprising all of us with the sudden action, and exclaimed in an accusing tone, "Dani, you _promised_!" My female cousin blinked in puzzlement and tilted her head to the side, "What on Earth are you talking about?" Cody merely pouted, crossing his arms and pushing out his bottom lip as his eyes slowly narrowed.

Dani stared at him, as if searching for the answer, then turned to Graham and Kade in confusion, "Do you remember me making Cody a promise?" The two exchanged looks, but only shrugged, leaving an unanswered question. We all turned to Cody, who was baffled by our puzzled expressions.

"How do you not remember?" Cody whined.

"Uh, could you shed some light on the subject, kiddo?" Graham asked, rubbing the back of his head, only succeeding in ruffling his hair. I blink, but don't say a word. Cody face-palmed and sighed, "Dani, you promised me you'd get everybody to stay up for marshmallows!"

Dani narrowed her eyes, "I'm still confused, but was I listening to music when you asked me to promise you that?"

"Maybe..." Cody trailed off nervously.

"You've lived with me since you were born. Don't you know I'm not really listening to you when I listen to my jam by now?" Dani pointed out, smirking in victory, "However, I do think roasting marshmallows is a good idea, so stay awake!" I mentally roared in agony of my extreme lack of sleep. I swear...sometimes I think I pass out, but don't even know it. When I'm in this kind of state I normally cannot tell dreams from reality. Heck, I wouldn't know if a serial killer was walking towards me of if I was just imagining him or her. _Whatever. Let's get away from thinking about me getting brutally murdered by some stranger,_ I think sarcastically. _Jesus, brain, you're messed up in so many ways._

"I call dibs on the biggest stick!" Kade announces.

_Oh my God, that's what she said!_ I think immediately. _Wait, no. Bad brain. Perverted_ _brain. Ugh, if Holly was here she would've shouted that out loud...but then become a blushing, embarrassed mess. _I remind myself. Holly was definitely was one to blurt out things, then want to take it back.

I suppress a yawn and go to pick up my plate to go wash it out in the sink, but before I can, Graham takes it from me. I was going to protest, but then I realize he has everyone else's plates. What was I to say? With a small, tired smile I thank him and turn...only to be met by my youngest cousin grinning widely. And don't forget that he's carrying the stupid super-sized bag of marshmallows. _I'm most likely going to be up all night._ I think, somewhat depressed by that fact. How the heck does Holly pull off all these endless all-nighters? Coffee? Sugar? Probably.

_Jeez, that girl's crazy,_ I conclude to myself.

"How many do you want?" Cody asks, still grinning. I wish I still had the energy I had when I was a kid. School - well, life in general - would be so much easier. I smile and say, "How about two?"

Cody shrugs and hands me two of the fluffy, white treats. He frowns and begins to exit the kitchen's back door, "You have the perfect opportunity to take a million marshmallows, but nope," then, with a childish smile he decides to add, "I bet I'm going to finish the entire bag by the end of tonight!" I giggle and slowly shake my head, "Hah, well I'm not too keen on getting raging bellyaches from so much food, either, Cody."

Cody shrugs yet again, "Suit yourself."

He props himself up against an old log and places the marshmallows next to him. In a single, swift move I see Kade swipe the marshmallows from under his little brother's nose and dig his hand into the bag. Cody, who had a stick in his hand by now, made a short noise of protest and attempted to take the bag back. I watched this scene in amusement. Kade using his height as an advantage and Cody jumping up and down, stick in hand. I didn't intervene, though. I didn't exactly feel comfortable with intervening with this situation. It felt like taking sides when I'd rather remain neutral.

"Give it back!" Cody grumbled from underneath Kade's hand, which was now covering his face. Kade dropped the marshmallow bag into his sibling's hands and revealed his marshmallow stick. I would estimate that he had about twenty marshmallows squished onto it. Boy, did it look good. I don't want to get sick after eating so much of the fluffy treats though, as tempting as it is. With a short yawn, I slowly roast my marshmallows. I quickly glance over to my older cousin, Kade, who was currently unaware that his marshmallows were melting off his stick. I smirk, waiting for him to turn his head and notice his error.

"_Crap_!" Kade exclaims, shaking his stick wildly in alarm. Let's just say he lost about two thirds of his treats just by carrying out that action. Cody roars with laughter, nearly dropping his stick into the flames as well. I simply shake my head from side to side. _Boys...what strange creatures,_ I think, jokingly of course. I will never chose the weirder gender - guys or gals.

"Uh...fail?" Kade says uncertainly after regaining his sanity. Cody chuckled, "Wow, Kade, are you trying to burn the base down?" I follow my little cousin's eyes and survey the burnt marshmallows that were scattered everywhere. Most of them had landed in the dirt, but one had somehow ended up on the wall. I blinked in surprise, "You could post this whole scene online and get money for it." Kade, as if I commanded him, took out his iPhone and snapped a quick picture, smirking in pride. He also took a quick selfie. I rolled my eyes with Cody, disapproving of this action and I dislike Apple products. PCs all the way!

"Are you taking your new Facebook profile picture?" Cody questioned his brother playfully. I smirk, laughing mentally as Kade sticks his tongue out at his sibling, shaking his head to add to the childish insult.

With a final, tiny huff if amusement, I begin to eat my delicious cooked marshmallows. I focus on the taste and begin to reminisce about today. Well, I have discovered the strange vehicle-robots. I'm still not sure where my uncle might have gotten those things from. I think this, "Doc Greene", or whatever might have something to do with them, however. It would make sense, after all. Kade brought me out of my thoughts by allowing a powerful yawn to escape from him. Cody looked up at him and asked, "Why are you so tired?" Kade groaned in exhaustion, like I wanted to, but I had decided against it, and replied with, "Dad doesn't exactly let me get away with mid-day naps, so enjoy those while you still have them."

I smile and mutter under my breath, "True that..."

_**Time Skip**_

With a long stretch, I finally make my way to my room. I really needed that shower. A long day of traveling and reuniting with family was unbelievably tiring. I didn't give much of a crap about my wet hair, so I just left it to dry in the towel I had oddly wrapped around my head. I plopped down on the bed, yawning a bit before snuggling under the covers, allowing my eyes to droop.

I couldn't sleep, as usual. I brushed it off, forcing myself to believe the entire issue was just because my clothes were pinching me, which was a total lie. I tug at my red tank top and my black sweatpants. Nope, I just couldn't sleep. I shuddered, knowing why I couldn't fall asleep. The nightmares I've been having have been getting gory and sometimes I would wake up in a cold sweat, on the floor, and crying my eyes out. To be honest, I don't know why I'm getting these horrifying dreams. The monster in them, though, really reminds me of _The Grudge_ girl. But, instead of a female, it's a small male.

_"Why did you let me die, Annabel? I thought you loved me, but you just left me there...all alone...in the darkness. Why couldn't I see? Did you take my sight? My life? I loved you, but I don't know if you actually loved me," I recalled the boy saying, "I loved you...I loved you..."_

Now I was shaking and my palms felt sweaty. Tears pricked my eyes. I was terrified. If I slept I had a good chance of dreaming that all over again...but if I didn't sleep, obviously, I'd probably end up getting sick or whatever. I softly growl a few explicit words and go into a fetal position. Soon enough, sleep catches up to me and I basically pass out.

_"Wake up."_

_"Yo, sleepy jerk, I'm talkin' to ya'."_

_A rather soft hand connected with my face and I leap from the bed with a shocked cry. Frantically, I search for my attacker. I feel something soft, but still solid gently nudge my leg, "Down 'ere, kid."_

_"What the fudge?" I sputter, glancing at my feet. An elderly black cat was there. He had a white chest and two, bright golden eyes. They twinkled in kindness in the dark. From his old age he had earned many gray and silver streaks in his fur._

_"_Daddy Kitty_!" I cry out, now crying freely, "Holy cow! I, I thought...you were...what, how are you...?" Honestly, I don't even know what I just said. The black cat seemed to smile, "I missed ya' too, kid. Why did ya' let me die?" _That question...no...no! This is definitely not happening! Nope, not tonight! I want sleep! I want to see my cat, even if he's somehow speaking English and transforming into...oh Christ, _I think, shaking violently._

_(**A/N:** THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH IS RATED "M" FOR THE HINT OF DEATH AND GORE!)_

_His left eye suddenly began to grow darker and the pupil gained an odd, bluish tint to it. The entire eye became glassy and the once-plump cat was suddenly as thin as a twig. His bones appeared under his pelt and...I cried. I cried of fear and sorrow now. I was terrified of the horrific transformation taking place before me. I was sad to see my old cat be the victim. Cancer, I thought, damn cancer! It killed my cat and I couldn't do anything to end his suffering!_

I wake up with a start, shivering and sobbing. In a single, swift motion I had my face buried in my arms and I was curling up into a ball. _My poor cat,_ I thought._ He didn't deserve that...but the vet bill was way too high and my dad couldn't afford it._ I sniffed, shaking. My tears had stopped and my eyes hurt a bit, but those stupid images were still fresh in my mind. I highly doubted that they would ever leave, too...

After letting out a few more shaky breaths and sighs, I ended up falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Me:** I know exactly what your thinking right now:

"Dang, why did this chapter suddenly get so dark?"

I'm well aware of this "error", but I couldn't bring myself to delete it. My cat of thirteen years, who was actually older than me, was forced to die a slow, painful death. And I couldn't do anything about it. He was always a caring, sweet black tom cat who raised all of the stray kittens that happened to wander into my neighborhood. That's why we instantly named him, "Daddy Kitty". Whenever I came home, feeling like - insert word here - the cat would walk up to me and purr, brushing against me, as well as rolling over onto his back for me to stroke his belly. Without him, I have no idea how I would've made it through my first years of middle school. The cat had been abused by all of the Spanish jerks on the bottom of my street, but he still approached everyone with a friendly meow and a gentle nudge.

For the past few days when I couldn't find him I was worried sick. His left eye had changed from bright gold to a dark orange and it became cloudy. He had gone blind in one eye and wasn't able to maneuver throughout the neighborhood properly. I went against my dad's wishes (my father is against animals and especially hates cats) and used some of the rotten firewood to make a crappy home for the cat right under my window. He stayed there and I attempted to spoil him with everything: dry food, wet food, water, milk. He refused to drink or eat, and if he did it was only a small mouthful. The old cat grew dangerously thin and I had done some research on this behavior.

I drew the conclusion that he had developed cancer throughout his body. I was absolutely devastated. This cat was my childhood friend, as I didn't like anyone my age growing up. I begged my dad to take Daddy Kitty to the vet. I even offered my own money. The answer was no because we had just dealt with an issue with my indoor cat. I couldn't drive to the vet's office either considering it was an extremely long drive. Soon, Daddy Kitty stopped coming to my shelter. I couldn't find him for three entire days.

My dad did, though.

As of October, 2013, Daddy Kitty is no longer with us. My father discovered the mangled body of my feral cat under the deck. I couldn't get much of a good look because there was too many bushes in the way, and my nose was clogged up so I couldn't smell anything. However, I volunteered to help my dad bury the cat. My dad's back has been broken for some time, so he needed help with bending down and certain movements. My mom was at work and this was a personal thing so I didn't want to involve any of my neighbors. I helped my dad use a shovel to gently drag out my cat. He was too far under the deck for me to crawl under (like I normally do) and fetch him. Of course, this just couldn't go easy.

It's about to get gross...

Every freaking organ in my cats body fell out the second he came into my vision. Bloody, stupid maggots had eaten away his rear, so I had to witness this scene. I had turned away, trying so hard not to cry. My dad had claimed he saw a massive tumor in Daddy Kitty's belly, as I had concluded. My dad carried out the rest of the procedure and I tried to stay strong. I failed miserably and darted into the house. The second I reached my room I slammed the door shut and basically had a mental breakdown. Being a complete mess, I stopped eating for two days and stopped sleeping, because when I did I had horrific nightmares related to my cat's death.

To add to all of this, when I returned to school my friend literally walked up to me and uttered these very words:

"Um, hey, (my real name here), you've kind of been replaced as my number one best friend. You're still my second best friend, though, so there's no need to worry!" I nearly went on a rampage because I was still an emotional mess, but I simply walked away, clenching my fists. She proceeded to ignore me the rest of the day and still is. Then came class. Someone noticed how I was being much more silent then usual and I was frowning and asked me what was wrong. He ended up coaxing me into talking about Daddy Kitty. Some prick in the room decided that he'd take a chance and insult me by exclaiming that my cat's death was hilarious. Since my teacher was out of the room talking to one of the main office ladies or whatever I flipped the guy off and called him a few explicit words. It was a good vent, the kid shut up, and none of us ever spoke of it to the teacher, so it's all good.

Yeah, I'm normally a happy person, I swear! I just have a quick temper during these life events.

**Annabel:** ...

**Holly: **So...this is...awkward.

**Annabel:** Indeed, so...um...oh yeah! We were going to mention all of our reviewers!

**Holly:** I remember! So, let's start off with Benny The Crazed Cartoonist:

You're off to a very good start so far. Your writing style is beautiful and flows very nicely. Lovely description. Of course, I adore anything that refers to the Rescue Bots. That show is so underrated. BUT I'M A FAN AND PROUD OF IT!

Well, if Anna was a Mary-Sue before, she surely isn't now. She acts like a fanfiction author. ;) Totally unsociable with anyone except their immediate family.

Her reaction to Chase was perfect. Mary-Sues would go, "Cool. Where'd it come from and how fast can it drive?" Anna was all like, "OHMAHWORD OHMAHWORD OHMAWORD!" And she was still stressing about it when she got in him. Nicely portrayed!

This sounds very official so far... I think I'll get more into fangirling when Blades pops up!

You've got yourself a reader, CupcakeMaster! Keep up the great work!

Benny

**Me:** Thanks! I appreciate it that some people can look past the fact that the Rescue Bots was made for younger children and find the hidden potential in the show! My previous OC, Holly, used to be a blonde with special indigo eyes. Yeah, real Mary-Sue, right? I also based Annabel Burns off of me, but I am a bit more wild and bubbly around my bros. I'm extremely anti-social when I'm with strangers, though.

Yeah, I would probably freak out if a robot-car was supposed to drive me to wherever, too, unless I was aware Transformers existed, then I'd have conflicting emotions. I tried not to overdo that scene, so thank you for bringing it up! Also, heck yeah for Blades! He's adorable! :3

**Annabel:** Okay! Next up, Yol 1337:

Plz continue! And I'm gonna guess that the "blasted British boy band" is One Direction lol XD (GAWD I HATE THEM OhO)

**Me:** Amen, sister! The only boy bands I tolerate are Linkin Park and My Chemical Romance! ;D

**Holly:** Here is pokemonjkl:

Nice chapter update more soon.

**Me:** Your wish is my command! ^.^

**Annabel:** Here comes Lyra Harp:

"I'm well-aware that you needed a new car…but this…this is a bit much, don't you think?" *I* think it would be flat out SWEET, but, eh...That's just me. I'm pretty sure any Transformers fan would find it amazing. :) Anyway, this is a good story so far. I like Annabel's personality. Please update whenever you acquire the inspiration to do so.

**Me:** Heh, I would think it was sweet, but then I'd probably wonder where all that cash came from. Thanks for commenting on Annabel's personality! I try not to make Mary-Sues as I used to be guilty of that when I was younger. Also, thank you for not being all, "UPDATE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" on me. X3

**Holly:** Welcome Not telling (Anonymous) to the stage:

Keep going! Please update this story already pretty please.

**Me:** _*Bows*_ Your wish has already been carried out, good sir!

**Annabel: **Creepy-Pasta is up next:

AWESOME! UPDATE SOON PLEASE!

**Me:** Oh my God...someone in the Creepypasta fandom! This is a bloody miracle! I shall update! 8D

**Holly:** So, pokemonjkl is back:

Great chapter update more soon.

**Me:** Here it is! :D

**Annabel:** Okay, here is zrexheartz:

Hahha

**Me:** _*Cue poker face*_ L-O-L.

**Holly: **Next up is Piplup13:

Can't wait for her to meet the rescue bots! Wonder how that going to be. Can't wait for next chapter!

**Me: **That will come soon, but I can assure you I will get to work on that moment! Annabel is sure to freak. XD

**Annabel: **Let's give a warm welcome for pokemonjkl again:

Oh I can't for that chapter it's going to be funny see you on the next update ;D

**Me:** Well, greetings, loyal follower! eue

**Holly:** Next is crystal dragon (Anonymous):

I like your story. Please hurry with the next chapter. Please. *puppy dog eyes*

**Me:** So cute! Must update... _*Begins typing*_ o.o

**Annabel:** Last, but certainly not least is zrexheartz:

Bwhaha

**Me:**_*Cue extreme poker face*_ L-M-A-O.

**Holly:** Well, that's all of you! Okay, also the scene with my bestie getting scared half to death by the Rescue Bots will be coming soon! I promise!

**Annabel:** Thanks...I can see why we're friends... -_-

**Holly:** Ha-ha! You're stuck with me! ;3


End file.
